Waiting for You
by Screaming Siopao
Summary: Flora/Helia. Flora's had it. She was tired of not having that significant other. As if her worries couldn't get any worse, she gets kidnapped! Slight comedy/angst. Complete.
1. Tired of Lonliness

_**Disclaimer:**_ Zakuro (aka mmRamen) does NOT own Winx Club or any of its characters. T.T

"talking"

_"thinking"_

((me talking during the story))

This is my own little version of Helia first showing up in the show. (:

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER ONE - TiRED OF LONLiNESS**

"Flllloooorraaaa!" yelled Stella. The whole Winx gang was at their favorite cafe.

"Wh-what?" Flora snapped back into reality.

"Helloo? We were asking you if you wanted to come along to that new mall tomorrow! The boys too!"

_"Ohh.. the boys.."_ she thought. I mean, she didn't hate them. She was just tired of being the only one without that significant other.

"No, thanks. I really d--"

"Aw, com'on, Flora .. pleaase?" begged Bloom.

"Yeah, Flora! Come along!" Musa, Layla, and Techna also said.

"But--"

"No buts! Please? I'll get you something cute!" Stella chirped.

"Uhmm .. fine," she gave in.

"Awesome. It just wouldn't have been the same .. you know?" Bloom was such a good friend.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**LOCATiON: MALL**

"HELLOO! Braaaandon!" yelled Stella.

"Hey! Riven!" Musa ran to him.

The rest of the girls, except for Flora and Layla that is, called to their other lovers.

"Hey Layla. Don't you also want a boyfriend? Don't you feel alone sometimes?"

".. Sometimes. But I don't really need one. I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Flora sighed. She and Layla walked to the others. Riven with Musa. Stella with Brandon. Bloom with Sky. Techna with Timmy. AND there in the back stood a young man. Awefully quiet and Flora didn't even notice him admiring her.

"Com'on people! Let's start shopping! I can't take this anymore!" Stella shouted.

Everyone managed a giggle. Everyone pretty much split up into little groups. Flora was walking to where Bloom was, when _BAM_. She bumped into a tall figure when she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Ohh .." she was surprised when he stopped her from falling.

"Are .. are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm f-fine," a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh Flora! I see you've met Helia. Hey everyone! This is Helia. He's Prof. Saladine's nephew and will start taking classes at Red Fountain," Sky said.

The girls welcomed him and bid him hello.

"So .. your name's Flora huh?" he smiled at her. The two were wandering the mall while the others went their seperate ways.

"Yes .. y-you must be a good hero seeing that Professor Saladine is your--"

"No."

"Hm?"

"I .. I really don't like to fight. Does that .. unimpress you?"

"N-no! I was really never a big fan of violence anyway.. Nature is my blah blah blah.." ((hehehehe))

Helia watched Flora as she sweetly talked. He was getting to know her better and was even maybe falling for the sweet fairy. He noticed that he and her were alike in most ways.. it was like she was totally meant for him ..

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER ONE - TiRED OF LONLiNESS: END**

_**zkari (xx Only Human):**_ This is my first Winx fanfic. No flaming .. although costructive critism is welcomed. I started this cuz I was BORED, people. So you better hope that I'll come back and update. Haha. And also I adore the FloraxHelia pairing. She's my fave Winx gal. (: Review .. and I'll love you. Hey, that rhymed.

Hey someone please tell me what OOC and AU and all the rest of them things mean? O.o

Later Days.


	2. Courage

_**zkari (xx Only Human):**_ Heyy. I guess I'm conintuing this fanfic after all, huh? (DUHH.) Thanks to all who reviewed .. Rebelde08, AnimeAttitude, Nikki09, and also PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons. And also thanks to flora4life who actually PM'd me .. but next time maybe submit a review? THANKIES!

_**Disclaimer:**_ zkari does not own the Winx Club and blah blah blah ..

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER TWO - COURAGE**

"Oh, so you control nature, huh?" Helia asked Flora as they sat in a salad bar at the mall. ((They were at the mall .. remember?))

"Yes! I love flowers and plants."

"Thats awesome .. I love nature and capturing it in my art."

"Oh. How nice," she smiled a happy smile. Helia's heart skipped a beat.

_"Such a beautiful smile .."_ he thought. He found himself staring into her hazel eyes.((Hazel? They're hazel right? Or greenish or something?))

She felt pressure and it was too much for her so she started to blush.

Stella and her part of the gang were passing the salad bar in the food court.

"OOOH, wow, look at Helia and Flora at that salad bar over there!" shouted ((of course we all know who)) Stella. "I think it's time for me to--" she was cut off by Bloom who grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere. Sky and Brandon were also there with them.

"Hey, Bloom. Did you notice that you were holding me back?"

"Uhmm, Stella. I really think you shouldn't mess with Flora and Helia. If they're meant to be together then--"

"Yeah, yeah. But I promise this will TOTALLY work."

"Oh? Just like it totally worked with Musa and Jared?"

"Well, Musa clearly has no taste in guys. I mean look! She's with that punk Riven!"

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" A cold voice sent shivers up her spine. Stella turned around only to find that a tall figure was hovering over her. Riven.

"Oh, so I have no taste in guys, hm?" Musa spat.

"Ehehe .. well, that's not the point of this chapter, Musa. But just look over there! It's Helia and Flora! And Bloom won't even let me do anything about those two."

**o0o0o0o0o**

The day passed. The boys were about to go back to Red Fountain and the girls to Alfea. The girls bid their goodbyes until the next time they would have an outing.

You would have NEVER guessed how much Flora and Helia talked that day. Heck, they almost talked as much as Stella did. Helia really did like her. She was gentle enough for him and even had the looks. Flora was just a little naive and didn't really notice his feelings for her. She was just really glad she met him. And maybe one day they'll end up being more than just friends ..

**o0o0o0o0o**

**LOCATiON: FLORA'S AND BLOOM'S ROOM**

There was a knock at the door. Another. Another.

"Hey, Flora! Can you unlock the door? It's Bloom!"

"Oh goody goodness!" ((Hehe, just one of Flora's cute phrases)) She was writing poems. Perhaps about Helia? "C-coming, Bloom!" she yelled as she was stuffing the poem papers into her desk.

Flora opened the door. "Oh, sorry, sweetie. I was, uh, doing something"

"It's okay. Hey, can I borrow your plant spell book?" Bloom asked.

"Sure. In my desk. Middle drawer."

"Oh okay .. this one?"

"N-no!"

_Oh boy._

Bloom just opened the drawer containing the poems. Flora kept her head down and shut her eyes waiting for what Bloom would say.

"Flora ..?"

"Hmm ..?" she opened an eye. Then much to her surprise, Bloom gave her a big happy hug. "W-what ..?"

"Oh my gosh, Flora! You're totally into Helia! That's so great! You should SO ask him out," Bloom felt so happy for her friend. Now that Bloom was sure that Flora liked Helia, it would be okay to help her get with him.

"Y.. you think so?" Flora shyly asked. Bloom nodded. "But see .. it's kind of weird if I do, because in my realm--"

"Aw, but Flora! Wait. You're not .. scared are you?"

"What! No way! I just uh... Hey LOOK! Is that Sky outside?" Flora pointed out of the balcony.

"WHERE?" Bloom ran to the balcony and looked down. And who did she see? Not Sky! "Hey Flora, are you sure..--" She turned around only to find an empty room. "Flora?"

Truth is, Flora chickened out and ran out of the room. She couldn't take it. Bloom was totally right. She was scared to ask Helia out .. for she hadn't really felt like this before about a guy and was a little unsure about things.

"Helia .. I don't know why I can't tell you. I just .. I just need more courage .."

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER TWO - COURAGE: END**

_**zkari:**_ Hope you liked chapter two peoples. If you get the time, please also read my other fanfic "Stay Together Itsumo" (Stay Together Always). It's an anime fanfic (GALS!) and you might even enjoy it although you may not know what it's about .. xDD Please review!


	3. Where'd You Go?

_**Disclaimer: **_zkari does not own the Winx Club and blah blah blah ..

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER THREE - WHERE'D YOU GO?**

Flora woke up the next morning and found that her room was empty.

_"Hmm .. I must've over-slept. Bloom must be getting breakfast,"_ she thought. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. And Flora was especially joyful.

"Good morning Flora!" Bloom greeted as she entered the dining hall.

"Wa'zup, Flo! You were really sleeping tight. Must've been the awesome day you had with Helia yesterday!" Musa went off laughing.

"Musa! We're just friends. Although he is very sweet and nice and--" she stopped when she noticed that all her friends were staring at her open-eyed. "Wh-what?"

Bloom raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes sort of said _"Aw, com'on Flora. Remember? I saw the poems!"_

"Well, if you're all just going to stare at me I'm just going to be leaving," Flora said while grabbing an apple for her breakfast ((Geez, how could an apple fill her? Wait. It's my story anyways.))

"Where're you going Flora?" asked Techna.

"Uhm, for a walk. Yeahh. It's really nice out anyway," she responded.

"Want me to come with you? 'Cuz-- " Layla asked.

"No. It's alright. You all finish your breakfast. Hit my cell if you need me!" And with that, Flora was out in a jiffy. She bumped into Chatta on the way and was a bit surprised.

"Flora! I missed you!" Chatta happily exclaimed.

"Chatta? You and the pixies are back from the Resort Realm?" Flora asked. The pixies were feeling a bit tense during the past few days and were sent off to the Resort Realm to chillax.

"Yup! We just did this morning! Where're you off to?"

"A walk." The two started going on their way. "Chatta I- I met someone while you were gone. He's sweet and--"

"A GUY!?" she shouted as they strolled in the woods.

"Yes. H-His name is Helia."

"Sounds fancy! I like it!" The two burst out in laughter.

But as the two were taking their walk, they didn't realize a dark figure in the shadows of the woods.

"So then anyway.." Flora began talking again. But suddenly the dark figure pounced out of the woods and grabbed Flora. "Ahh!" she tried to scream louder but the man muffled her mouth with his hand.

"FLORAA!" screamed Chatta. She tried to use her little pixie powers, whatever they may be, but didn't succeed and only earned pain from the man who punched her away. "Ow..." The man then ran off with a semi-screaming Flora while Chatta was down on the ground. "No.. why Flora..? _Nobody_ hates Flora.."

**o0o0o0o0o**

"SAY WHAT!?" yelled Musa. Chatta just got done explaining what happened to Flora. Chatta came back flying as soon as she could.. panting and all..

"Oh, man! I knew I should of went with her!" Layla mentally slapped herself. And then she physically slapped herself.

"We have to go get her. Let's go tell Ms. Faragonda!" Bloom said.

"Right!" everyone else said.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh my! Chatta when did this happen?" Mrs. 'F' asked.

"This morning! We went our for a walk and a dark figure, most likely a man, came and snatched her! So then I had to use my super pixie kung-fu action on him but then I didn't realize he had ninja-samurai skills so I ended up getting my toochie whooped! OH MY GOSH. FLORA, NOO!" Chatta was pretty much panicking. Stella and Amore had to calm her down .. using a rope and duct tape. Hehe, just kidding.

"Alright. Everyone calm down. I'll get the boys. The rest of you along with them will find and rescue Flora and--"

"But how, Ms. F? We have no idea where to head!" Musa pointed out.

"Chatta, where was the man going? To which direction?" Ms. Faragonda asked her.

"Erm .. I'm pretty sure he went East."

"I got it!" Techna shouted out of the blue. She was doodling around with her one of her gadgets again. "They went east right? Well, this 'Phisical Features' digital map tells me that there's a cave around a dark forest down east. No hurt in checking it out!"

"Yeah! Awesome! Let's go gals!" Stella yelled. The rest followed hurredly, wanting to save their friend.

Bloom was behind them all. Thinking .. about the situation. _"Oh no .. how will Helia react to this?"_

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER THREE - WHERE'D YOU GO: END**

_**zkari:**_ Well I wanna get this story a move on and Summer vaca. is here so I really wanna finish it before it ends. (: Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! OR ELSE! GUH-ROAR!

_**Helia:**_ Wow, zkari-chan. Cool it.

_**Icy: **_That can be arranged. (Freezes me with her ice.)

_**zkari:**_ (Eye twitches.) Thanks.


	4. True Sides

_**Disclaimer:**_ Zakuro does not own the Winx Club and blah blah blah ..

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER FOUR - TRUE SiDES**

"Alright girls," Ms. F said."You will not be taking classes today. Or however long it may take to recover Flora. Your assignment is to safely find her and bring her back. For help, we are sending the boys along."

You could hear a soft _"yes!"_ from Stella, who was roughly nudged by Layla in the elbow.

"The boys will be here any moment now. Although they do not yet know the mission," Ms. Faragonda continued.

"So, what're we waiting for? Lets get downstairs and wait for them! Flora's in danger!" Chatta was screaming. Of course she was worried. Flora was bonded with her.

"Not so fast Chatta .. all the pixies must stay here. So that you may--" Ms. F got cut off by Chatta who already knew where this speach was going.

"Noo fair! I need to save Flora!"

"Please understand, Chatta. This will be dangerous and I'd hate to say this, but you and the pixies might just get in the way.."

Chatta let out a soft sigh and left the room, feeling totally useless, followed by the other down-spirited pixies. The rest of the girls were downstairs waiting for the Red Fountain Boys.

"Oh I can't beleive we have to go inside a CAVE! Ick!" Stella complained. "Well .. it is for Flora .. she better be there!"

"I have a feeling that she will. My calculations are rarely ever wrong," added Tecna. Just then the boys arrived on one of their ships. It landed softly in front of the school as the girls rushed out and greeted them. Sky was the first one to be out.

"Hey, so what's the problem here?" he asked.

"Oh hey .. where's, uh, Helia?" Bloom queried.

"Oh he's still in the ship doing something. Probably trying to hide his poems of Flora," he let out a laugh. Bloom stared wide-eyed. ((Hey Bloom it's wrong to stare, you know?))

_"Oh so that must mean Helia likes Flora a lot too .. boy those two are way too insecure!"_ Bloom thought, but suddenly remembered Sky's earlier question.

"OH! The mission! Right! Well, Flora .. Uhhmm, she's missing."

"What? Whoa. Well, I'll tell everyone else and revise some sort of plan. Honestly I thought Icey had something to do with this."

"N-no, wait! I'll tell Helia.. I dunno how hard he'll take this.."

"Good Idea. Oh look, he's coming out now," Sky said. "Good luck."

".. Yeah." Bloom slowly walked to Helia. "Hello Helia!"

"Oh.. hello, Bloom." Helia gave her a soft smile. "Is anything the matter?"

"Uhmm. well. The mission.. th-this is your first one, am I right?"

"Yes," he blankly replied. _"Does this girl have a point?"_ Helia thought, his mind on Flora.

"Well, this would be kinda hard to beleive but .. uhmm. Flora's missing .."

Everything was quiet. The birds stopped chirping. The wind died down. The talking ceised.

Helia then let out a loud "WHAT?" Hmm. very unlikely for this quiet fellow, huh? "She's missing? Who's fault is this? Yours?" You would have never guessed this guy was as calm as a praying mantis just a second ago.

"Helia you don't understand! She was--"

"Why are we still standing here? Can we kind of get a move on, people?"

Riven entered the scene. "Calm down, man. We're going to find her!"

"Don't you lexur me on calming down, Riven! You're the most hot-tempered here!"

"That's it." Riven was about to punch Helia square in the face but Musa held him back and shook her head signaling a 'no'. Riven growled under his breath but backed down.

Helia ran to the ship and yelled for everyone to hurry up.

_"Oh no .. this is all going wrong,"_ Bloom thought as she massaged her temples.

Love can expose your true sides.

Everyone did as Helia said .. er, yelled. They felt bad for him. Except for Riven. He felt flat out unconcerned.

_"Shoot. When I find the guy that took Flora I'm gonna really mess him up,"_ Helia thought. _"This could've been my chance."_ Helia saw Bloom in the corner of his eye and approached her. "B-Bloom?"

She looked at him. "Oh, Helia.." she braced herself incase he would take another shout at her.

"I'm sorry," he flatly, but sincerely said. "For yelling at you earlier. I know it was really unlikey of me. I was just--"

"Hey! It's okay.. don't mention it. You were just upset. You really care about Flora, huh?"

"A-Ah. Well.. I wouldn't say that I, uhmm.. er.." Helia just kept stammering. Bloom looked at him and rolled her eyes.

_"Hah. Oh boy.. Flora's got herself a true soulmate," _She smirked as she thought. _"But that is pretty sweet.. they've only just met but are totally into each other."_

**MEANWHiLE...**

"Where did you take me!?" Flora screamed as she sat on the ground in the dark, her wrists tied behind her back.

Tecna was right. The kidnapper had taken Flora to a cave.

"No where at all .. But, you do go to that Alfea school, right?" he said with an evil tone.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Oh you can trust me Flora. I'm very--" he was interrupted.

"H-How do you know my name?" she queried.

"That's not important. But what I need is .. the rest of your little friends. I need a certain little something. And I simply cannot have it without all your help."

And with that, this evil, demented man let out an evil laugh that would sound horrid to anyone around who got close enough.

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER FOUR - TRUE SiDES: END**

_**zkari:**_ Yea, yea. I know Helia's really OOC so don't go telling me in the reviews. Hehehe. I know I haven't updated in a while. It's cuz I'm kinda busy with my other fanfic. Sorry!

I think this fanfic will have about .. uhmm, two or three more chappies. Hang tight!


	5. At Last

_**zkari:**_ I just seriously want to finish this ficcie. School will be here in less than a month and I haven't done any summer reading! GAHHH! Welp's, I wanna try and finish this fic this chapter. It's gonna be a long one.. I think.

_**Disclaimer:**_ zkari does not own the Winx Club.

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER FiVE - AT LAST**

The gang all hid outside the cave.

"Shh! There's Flora!" said Musa.

"Who's that nasty looking man with the drab outfit?" whispered Stella in disgust.

"I dunno, but he has to be the one who took Flora away!" said Bloom.

The whole gang was hiding in the woods trying to figure out how to get in and save Flora.

"I say we just barge in and beat the guy up!" said Riven.

Silence. Except for a cricket chirping, that is.

"What?" Riven asked "It sounds like a good idea," he pouted.

"Well, then," said Layla "I think we should just go in straight. Maybe the man is er, good?"

"Ch'yeah, right," said Musa. "What's your idea Tec?"

"Well, according to my Digi Map there's another entrance in the other side of the cave!" she said with uplifted spirits.

"How 'bout that," said Brandon "Let's go!"

Everyone followed Tecna, who was leading the way. All except for Helia.

_"It's going to take too long if we walk all the way to the other side of the cave,"_ he thought. _"I'll stay low. They won't notice that I'm gone.. then I'll enter right here."_

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Tell me! What do you want?" Flora yelled.

"I don't want anything from you. I need something from your school. Alfea," the man ((uhh, I'm not giving him a name as of here. Not very good with that at the moment. Hehe.)) said with a sly grin. "You see, no unmagical being can enter the barrier, right? And me? I'm just a mere mortal in this magical world."

"So .. are you like .. a specialist?" Flora asked.

"A long time ago, I was. But that was a pointless way of life. Fighting .. and getting nowhere. So now, I want magic."

"What? You can't just GET magic," she said.

"Ah, I know you can't just simply get magic. Not for long, at least. To do that, you're gonna need .. this." and the man pulled out half of a large gem. Not to mention dull.

"So? It's an old broken gem," Flora commented.

"Well, this 'old gem' will be the reason that I am the new top ruler of Alfea .. and even the whole world of Magix."

"Why would you want to rule Alfea?"

"Why else? I want to train those faries and beat Red Fountain. A long time ago Saladine taught me. He was the one who kicked me out, " he growled."So I need you to get the other half of this gem! It is being protected in Alfea!"

"No way! I'm not getting you anything!" Flora spat.

"Ah, I had a feeling this is the way you'd react. I'll just tell your little friends to get it for me."

"What? My friends aren't here," she said.

"They will be sooner or later .. that little pixie that was with you must've told them what happened to you by now."

"Chatta," Flora whispered, remembering how she would just say anything to anyone.

Then all of a sudden, a young man with long, flowing hair came into the cave with a large sword.

"Helia?" said Flora in surprise.

"Flora!" he looked down at her. She was tied up and on the ground. "Don't worry, I'll--"

"Hello there." The man came out from the darkness of the cave.

"Wh-who are you? Why did you kidnap Flora?"

_"Hm. Who's this? A boyfriend?"_ The dark man thought to himsef. _"Well then.. perfect. He'll do anything to get Flora back."_

**o0o0o0o0o**

The group was already in the cave. But they weren't moving. They hid behind huge boulders, still oblivious of the fact that Helia had already jumped into action.

"Hello? Why are we just standing here?" Stella said.

"Okay. Here's the plan," Sky said. "That guy doesn't expect us to just jump out from the back of the cave .. so me and the rest of the guys will attack him with our weapons. He'll get caught off-guard so when we're fighting him, you girls will jump in and save Flora."

"But how?" Layla asked.

"Uh. I dunno. Fly off with her or something," Sky answered.

"Pfft. Some plan," Layla mumbled.

"Okay, on my signal. 1.. 2.. what the?"

"Uhm. Does that qualify as the signal?" Stella asked.

"No! Look! I see Helia out there!" Sky informed.

"What? No wonder I felt like something, someone rather, was missing!" Tecna commented.

"So does this interfere with the plan?" Timmy asked.

"No way. We've got no time. Let's go!" Brandon said.

At that second the boys rushed out of the darkness and helped Helia out. The boys all started charging towards the man but then all of a sudden that evil man pushed Flora in front of him.

"Flora!" Timmy said.

"You've got some nerve using her as a sheild!" Riven said.

"Is there anyone else here?" the man growled. The girls were in the back.

"If anyone else is here, come out now!" he yelled.

"Let Flora go!" Bloom yelled as she and the other girls stepped out.

The man smirked. "You all would do anything just to get this here girl back, huh?" he said. "Then I've got just the thing for you all to do.. MWAHAHAHAHA!" ((Haha sike. He didn't do an evil, corny laugh.))

**o0o0o0o0o**

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this!" Stella said.

"We're going to have to do this. He said he'd KILL Flora!" Bloom said.

The whole group arrived at Alfea once again. But they were going to have to take the gem's half without being seen.

Brandon and Sky were outside the school while the girls went in themselves. They were more sneeky. Timmy, Riven, and Helia stayed at the cave to make sure that evil demented dark dude didn't hurt Flora.

"Let's check Ms. F's room!" Tecna suggested.

"Good idea!" Musa said.

"But isn't that a little obvious?" Stella said.

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Layla asked.

"Uhmm .. The cafeteria?" Stella said.

"Looks like you just wanna eat!" Bloom said. "Ohh well, we'll cover more ground if we split up. Me, Layla and Stella will go to the cafeteria and Tecna, you go with Musa to Faragonda's office. Hurry!"

With that, the girls all split up in search for the half gem that could save Flora's life ...

**LOCATiON: MS. F'S OFFiCE**

"Did you find it Tec?" Musa asked as she looked under a desk. Good thing Ms. Faragonda had gone out of the realm for the rest of the day.

"Nope .. we better hurry. We don't have much time!" Tecna pointed out as she searched on the shelves.

**LOCATiON: CAFETERiA**

"OOH! The cafeteria's so awesome when it's empty!" Stella shouted as she twirled.

"Stella! We're looking for a rock here!" Layla hissed.

"Okay Okay .. hey look! The snack machine has those cookies I like restocked!" Stella shouted as she ran towards the vending machine. But as she ran, she tripped. "Ouch! Stupid cheap school floors!"

"Stella! Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Yeahh.. I just tripped over this loose .. tile?" Stella wiggled the tile around and took it off and found a box with a chain around it. "Hey .. I found a box. But there's some sort of magic lock on it!"

"It could be the gem!" Layla said. "I mean, The cafeteria IS the last place you'd look for a gem."

"You're right, let's get this thing to the other two.. maybe we all can open it together!" Bloom said. And the three went to get the others.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Okay.. Let's try this.. everyone make a key with their powers." Tecna suggested. She was going to try something she learned in her special honors magic class last week. With that, everyone concentrated on making a key. Bloom made a flame key.. Stella a bright key that glowed like the sun .. and so on and so forth. "Okay now I'm going to fuse the keys together to make an Elemental Key to open this lock.. which seems to be an Elemental Lock."

Tec used the spell she learned from class to fuse the keys together, concentrating very hard so to not make a mistake. "Aha! I got it!" she said as she held up a beautiful looking key as everyone "ooh'd" and "ahh'd". She put the key in the lock and turned it, causing it to make a 'click' noise. Indeed, this was the gem that the man had, dull old and all.

"I dunno .." Bloom said "I'm not sure if we should be giving this guy this gem .. maybe we can save Flora another way .."

Silence.

"I've got it!" said Musa "What about a duplication spell?"

"Great!" said Layla "Okay, who knows a really powerful one?"

"I'll try!" said Stella. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I can do it! I've duplicated lots of things! Mainly nail polish, you can never have enough of the same color!" Everyone sighed.

"Go ahead .."said Bloom hesitantly. Stella concentrated and put her hands over the gem on the floor. She chanted some words as the gem faded and turned into two.

"Ta da!" Stella said happily.

"Wow, it looks just like the real one!" said Layla

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Musa said in disbelief.

"Okay, now let's take this fake one to Flora, we're going to run out of time!" Bloom pointed out.

But just as the girls turned around to leave they saw a person standing there whom they least suspected. Ms. Faragonda. Looks like she came back early.. unfortunately, in this matter.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Flora.. you're going to be okay.. I promise you," Helia whispered to her. She had a worried look on her face. She was starting to doubt.

"We're here!" yelled Bloom "Now give us Flora back and you can have this stupid gem." It looks like the girls found a way to hide the whole gem duplication thing from Ms. Faragonda .. or did they.. ?

"No way .. I want the gem first!" he yelled. Bloom held the gem up high.

"Give us Flora now or I drop this thing. I found out that it's very fragile you know.."

"Fine, fine. Here! Take this worthless girl!" he shoved Flora at Helia. He caught her but both fell down with Flora on top of Helia. She blushed.

"Are you okay, Flora?" Helia asked. She nodded. Bloom threw the man the "gem".

"Fools! Do you know what you've all just done?" the evil man yelled. "I am now about to become ruler of all Magix and all I needed to do was to spare a simple girl!" He laughed evilly.

All stayed in their spots. No one moved.

The man drew a circle on the dirt with a stick. But this circle had all sorts of symbols and signs that weren't their language. He put the two halves of the gem in the center and put his hands together, kneeled down, and started chanting strange words.

After he completed the chant, all was quiet.

"Why.." he said. "Why.. isn't it working!" he screamed as he stood up. Of course, the spell wouldn't work unless you had the ORIGINAL gems.

"Ms. Faragonda, now!" Bloom yelled to the forest behind her. Out of it came Ms. Faragonda along with many heroes and teachers from Red Fountain.

"Wh-who are.. !?"The man was puzzled. "Who are these people?" he yelled.

Faragonda cast a spell on him and with a wave of her hands, he fell to the ground with a rope of light around him, unconcious. A spell way too powerful for the girls to attempt.

The men from Red Fountain took him away.

Flora looked confused "Wh-what? Why didn't the spell work .. How did Ms--"

"Don't worry about it," Layla came in. "The gem we brought was a fake," she smiled. "We uhmm, sorta bumped into Ms. F while looking for the gem. And she had an idea about what we were all up to. She totally saved us with her plan. We had no idea how to deal with that crazy man!"

"Hey Flora!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Helia. "Are y-you okay?" he stuttered.

"Uhmm, yeah. Thanks," she replied, blushing.

"Listen Flora, I wanna tell you something." he also had a tint of red on his cheek. "I uhm, really l-like you and would like to g-go out sometime," he continued.

Flora just stood there unable to speak. She was so happy! But Helia got the wrong idea.

"Ohh, well, if you don't feel like it then uhh, sorry to have bother--"

"Oh, actually, I would love to," she shyly replied. "I really do like you Helia," she smiled and took his hand as she blushed.

Flora was now done with complaining about not having that special someone. She was now done with finding excuses to hang out with the boys. She was now done with waiting for him. Why? Because he came into her life. At last..

The two held hands out of the cave... As a matter of fact, they didn't let go til they got to Alfea.

And THIS.. is the start of a wonderful relationship.

**WAiTiNG FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER FiVE - AT LAST: END**

_**zkari: **_This is the end peepz! Woulda made it longer but that's what you all get for not reviewing as much! ;D

Maybe enough reviews will help me make a sequel? Hmm?

_**Helia:**_ Please-oh-please zkari-chan! Make a sequel!

_**zkari:**_ Shut up helia, all you want is kissy scenes with Flora!

_**Flora:**_ (Comes outta nowhere) Who wants to kiss me? o.o

_**Helia: **_Runs away embarassed. Sayonara!


End file.
